The Smurfs (2016 TV series)
The Smurfs is an American-French traditionally-animated comedy-adventure television series based on the created by . Every episode contains two 7-minute The Smurfs segments (or one 22 minute segment) along with a 7-minute Johan and Peewit segment. The series is produced by and in association with Sony Pictures Animation and Sony Pictures Television, airing on Cartoon Network, Boomerang and WB Kids (starting in 2019) in the United States and on in France since April 8, 2016. After two seasons, the show was put on a three-year hiatus. In 2020, a third season was announced and premiered in 2021 (France) and 2024 (US). Synopsis The Smurfs The Smurfs are little blue creatures that live in mushroom houses in a forest inhabited mainly by their own kind. The Smurfs average daily routine is attempting to avoid Gargamel, an evil wizard who wants to kidnap our little blue friends and absorb all of their blue essence to become the most powerful wizard in the world. Johan and Peewit The adventures of a tall, black-haired, brave knight and a short, blond-haired, gluttonous court jester in the Middle Ages. Gargamel appears as the main antagonist to Johan and Peewit, while remaining his role in The Smurfs. Episodes Season 1 #The Smurfs Save Christmas (special) - December 21, 2015 (France), December 7, 2018 (US) #Smurfberry Hunt/Johan and Peewit in: The Magic Dragon/Clumsy-napped - April 8, 2016 (France), April 14, 2019 (US) #Too Many Smurfettes!/Johan and Peewit in: Curse of the Warlock/Azrael's Day Off - April 15, 2016 (France), April 21, 2019 (US) #Lazy's Birthday Party/Johan and Peewit in: Whatever Happened to the King?/Attack of the Giant Grouchy Smurf - April 22, 2016 (France), April 28, 2019 (US) #Papa Smurf Clone/Johan and Peewit in: Royal Ceremony/Smurfette's Big Day - April 29, 2016 (France), May 5, 2019 (US) #Too Slow!/Johan and Peewit in: The Trial of Hero Training/The Devil Smurf - May 6, 2016 (France), May 12, 2019 (US) #The Annual Smurfy Parade/Johan and Peewit in: Dueling Music Makers/Gargamel's Plan to Blue Essence - May 13, 2016 (France), May 19, 2019 (US) #Smurfberries Coming to Life!/Johan and Peewit in: Attack of the Unruly Talking Raccoons/Mind Over Baker - May 20, 2016 (France), May 26, 2019 (US) #Going Fishing/Johan and Peewit in: The Return of Maltrochu/Grouchy's Change of Heart - May 27, 2016 (France), June 2, 2019 (US) #Smurfy Cheer!/Johan and Peewit in: Nightmare Fair/Smurf Detectives - June 3, 2016 (France), June 9, 2019 (US) #The Magical Problem/Johan and Peewit in: The Rumor Raven/The Magical Blue Crystal - June 10, 2016 (France), June 16, 2019 (US) #Grouchy Boils Over/Johan and Peewit in: Evil Dopplegangers/Night of the Blue Moon - June 17, 2016 (France), June 23, 2019 (US) #Gargamel's Ultimate Revenge - June 24, 2016 (France), June 30, 2019 (US) Season 2 # Valentine's Day in Smurf Village - February 14, 2017 (France), February 14, 2020 (US) # TBA/Johan and Peewit in: The Origins of Peewit/TBA - TBD (France), TBD (US) # TBA/Johan and Peewit in: Castle Anthology/TBA - TBD (France), TBD (US) # TBA/Johan and Peewit in: A Horsecart Named Dame Barbara/TBA - TBD (France), TBD (US) # TBA/Johan and Peewit in: Goat-Napped/TBA - TBD (France), TBD (US) # TBA/Johan and Peewit in: Treasure of the Lost Sovenirs/TBA - TBD (France), TBD (US) # TBA/Johan and Peewit in: The King's Secret/TBA - TBD (France), TBD (US) # TBA/Johan and Peewit in: Peewit the Dragonslayer/TBA - TBD (France), TBD (US) # TBA/Johan and Peewit in: Savina, Come Back To Me/TBA - TBD (France), TBD (US) # TBA/TBA/TBA - TBD (France), TBD (US) Voice cast ''The Smurfs'' *Jeff Bergman as Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf *Billy West as Brainy Smurf and Clumsy Smurf *Frank Welker as Hefty Smurf, Poet Smurf, Wild Smurf and Azrael *Maurice LaMarche as Grouchy Smurf, Greedy Smurf, Sweepy Smurf and Wooly Smurf * as Gutsy Smurf *Tom Kenny as Hackus Smurf, Handy Smurf, Scaredy Smurf, Miner Smurf and Weepy Smurf *Rob Paulsen as Jokey Smurf, Vanity Smurf, Lazy Smurf and Marco Smurf *Bill Farmer as Chef Smurf, Sloppy Smurf and Architect Smurf * as Crazy Smurf *Wally Wingert as Painter Smurf and Baker Smurf *Jess Harnell as Harmony Smurf and Farmer Smurf *Charlie Adler as Natural Smurf *Jeff Bennett as Snappy Smurfling and Slouchy Smurfling *Grey DeLisle as Smurfette and Vexy Smurf *Kath Soucie as Sassette *Tara Strong as Baby Smurf *Russi Taylor as Nanny Smurf *Hank Azaria as Gargamel *Tress MacNeille as Hogatha *Tom Kane as the Narrator ''Johan and Peewit'' *Zachary Levi as Sir Johan *Jack McBrayer as Peewit * as The King *Mandy Moore as Princess Savina *Billy West as Homnibus *Tress MacNeille as Dame Barbara Production Development Sony had revisioned The Smurfs as a reboot to the 80s animated television series, which was produced by Hanna-Barbera, as early as 2004. Still under construction... Writing Still under construction... Voices Still under construction... Animation Still under construction... Music Still under construction... Trivia *The series retains the comic book series style. *Most of the reboot characters previously appeared in the comics and in the television incarnation produced by Hanna-Barbera, as well on the two films produced by Sony Pictures Animation and distributed by Columbia Pictures. *With the release of Smurfs: The Lost Village, elements of the film were also incorporated into the series. *Part of the voice cast reprise their roles from the television series and the films. Most of the other voices are provided by new actors and actresses. *One of Peewit's lines from the 80s cartoon, "Later, always later!" is incorporated into the series. Category:The Smurfs Category:Johan and Peewit Category:TV Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:2016 Category:Slapstick Category:Comedy Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Xilam Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Category:Traditional animated Category:Digital ink and paint Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas